


【thesewt】秘密的玫瑰

by maybeiwillheal



Category: Fantastic Beasts - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 07:23:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16827892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybeiwillheal/pseuds/maybeiwillheal
Summary: 雷，三俗，《丹麦女孩》设定，女装涉及





	【thesewt】秘密的玫瑰

**Author's Note:**

> 雷，三俗，《丹麦女孩》设定，女装涉及

忒修斯不自觉地走进了偏门里。  
他当然看见了门后那只翩跹的蝴蝶，鞋跟叩吻地面时轻巧的响音被掩埋进了嘈杂的人声里，没人会知道有人离开了。  
可他还是发现了，他当然认得那条裙子，曾经有一整晚的时间他为它嫉妒的几乎发狂，直到他发现了它真正的主人，翻涌的妒火酝酿出了一场绝佳的狩猎游戏。一路环绕着扶梯下行，回廊里一片寂静，他生怕惊动了偷逃的鹿。  
直到楼底拐角处的压抑地呻吟打破了这里的寂静。  
迈着无声的步子，他慢慢凑近了声源处，眼前的一切让他错愕，纽特和一个陌生的男人并排坐在一起，那个男人捧着他亲爱的弟弟的脸正在接吻，而他靠近的脚步声惊动了忘情的两人。

纽特被他钳制着困在了墙壁之间。他下意识地偏过头避开了忒修斯的视线，男人早已逃走，他或许以为自己亲吻了某个偷情的贵妇。  
恐惧和不安让他敷粉的脸庞更显苍白。他的嘴唇颤抖着，像只被捕进网里的蝴蝶，激吻过后嘴上的胭脂已经所剩无几。那个吻不过是个意外，他只想试试自己是不是对别的男人也有感觉，却被撞了正着——被他最不希望的那个人，他所爱着的，他的哥哥，忒修斯·斯卡曼德。  
他忘记了什么时候开始对忒修斯抱有超出兄弟之外的感情，这样病态的感情几乎伴随着他的整个青春期，甚至在他发现，自己内心更渴望成为一个女孩之前，他就已经爱上了他。  
这一切在忒修斯发现那件原本被藏起来的连衣裙时，一切都变得不一样了。那是他第一次鼓起勇气走进商店里为自己买一条心仪的裙子，售货员调笑他一定有一个很爱的女朋友时他几乎把自己的脸都埋到了柜台下面去。他专门挑了一个家里没人的时间换上了那条裙子，看见镜子里的那个自己的瞬间，他的眼泪几乎要夺眶而出，颤抖的手抚过裙摆的每一个角落。突然回家的忒修斯打断了这一切，他迅速地回了宽松的睡衣将裙子随手藏进了衣柜里，然后躺回了床上。  
但最终，那条裙子还是被忒修斯发现了。纽特以为他会说什么，可他却只字不提。这让纽特即恐惧又兴奋，他不知道忒修斯是否已经发现了自己的秘密。  
“纽特，看着我。”忒修斯微微勾下身子去逼他直视自己，“他是谁？”  
“我不认识他…”  
忒修斯深吸了一口气，像是要把胸腔里的愤怒全都抑制下去，他闭上了眼，低沉的声音颤抖着，气息有些不稳：“你在吻他。”  
惊恐的母鹿抬起了他的眼睛，抖动着的眼眶里几乎包不住他的眼泪，呼吸变得急促起来，灵巧的舌头仿佛在此刻被打了个结，连说话都是结结巴巴：“我，只是…我想试试，能不能，对男人…”  
“所以你就去吻别人？”  
他疏解不了他的愤怒，只能承受着。  
唇上一阵温热的触感，他睁大了眼，几乎不敢相信自己眼前的一切。忒修斯正在吻着他，近在咫尺的面孔让他双腿发软，像是踩进了花蜜做成的沼泽地里。  
“你为什么不来吻我？”忒修斯的声音有些发闷，拖长的尾音带上了些委屈的意味。  
纽特说不出话来，忒修斯粗暴的吻已经让他自顾不暇，然而他内心的欣喜早已把他的大脑，他的身体淹没，这比他第一次穿上女孩的衣服还要让他兴奋。忒修斯终于松开了他，他们靠在墙壁上额头相抵，精致的眼妆早已被泪水抹花，忒修斯笑着用指腹揩过他被眼线勾勒得十分妩媚的眼尾，眼前的人恢复了一些纽特平时的模样。

他记不清自己是怎么被忒修斯牵回家的，他的大脑像是变成了一团软绵绵的棉花一样。等他恢复意识时，忒修斯已经把他压在那张他熟悉又陌生的床上了。他们接着吻，忒修斯的唇一路绵延着，经颈肩处至胸口，粗糙地舌面反复流连于他胸前的两点处，像是吮吸着一块蜜糖一般不时发出些色情的滋水声。  
他的裙子被推到了腰上，胸前复杂的纽扣已经被解开散在一边，而那只总是拥抱自己的手此刻正握在他的臀部，摸到他的蕾丝内裤的瞬间他几乎能听见忒修斯的呼吸都变得重了几分。  
“你平时都这么穿的吗，纽特？”那只手坏心眼地捏了一把他的臀肉，“和我们一起吃晚餐的时候也这样？”  
他通红着脸挣扎着摇头，极力想要证明自己并非如此，但他所做的在忒修斯眼里几乎是徒劳，他掰开了纽特的双腿，手掌隔着近乎透明的面料贴在了他半硬的阴茎上。退到他的两腿之间，忒修斯轻轻用手指拨开了那一点布料，他看着纽特双腿间那个娇贵的花朵一般的青涩入口，问道：“有人碰过你这里吗？”  
纽特迷茫地点了点头，然后把他红得像晚霞里的玫瑰一样的脸埋进了枕头的缝隙间，忒修斯大笑着去亲吻他大腿内侧的软肉。  
“别害羞，我很高兴，纽特。”  
他的弟弟躺在洁白的床褥之间，身上矜贵的衣裙胡乱地被扯开散落在身体两侧，被那些华丽的布料包裹着的他的身体像是展柜里最名贵的珍珠，让忒修斯忍不住想要拨开层层包裹占为己有。他伸手去够着床头柜里的一个盒子，从丝绒的首饰盒里取出了一颗价值连城蓝宝石项链戴在纽特的颈间，淡淡的蓝色在月光下散发着绚丽的光芒。  
怀里的母鹿睁大了那双美丽的眼，像是发现了丛林里一棵硕果累累的果树，胸前冰凉的触感让他忍不住浑身一颤。  
“这是送给你的，好女孩。”  
他缓慢而温柔地撞进了纽特的体内，发烫的阴茎被紧紧箍在他的身体里缓缓地上下耸动着。他们好像天生就该交媾，粗大的阳具将他的身体塞得严丝合缝，对方抬起了他的一条腿勾在自己肩上，让他彻底敞开了自己的身体只为能操进更深的地方。  
忒修斯挺着腰不断往他的蜜穴捅入，两人小腹前的短毛被溢出的蜜液弄得混乱不堪，他低头吻着纽特平坦的胸部，像是对待女孩的乳房那样不断挤弄着它们，项链夹在那道浅浅的乳沟之间，随着他们身体的动作不断散射着微弱的光。  
忒修斯射精的瞬间，纽特浑身脱力地瘫倒在了床上，酸麻的腿被放下，精液从他熟透了的幽穴里缓缓淌出，被扯到一边的蕾丝内裤被两人的体液浇灌得几乎变成了透明。  
忒修斯环抱着他初尝人事的母鹿，窗外的月光温柔的披盖在两人身上，他低下头在小母鹿汗涔涔的额头上吻了一下。  
纽特也许不会知道，早在很久之前他就已经爱上了他的月光。他曾在花园里种满了娇艳的玫瑰，那时他总在抱着年幼的纽特，捧着诗集一遍遍地为他诵读：

你是我遥远，神秘，不可侵犯的玫瑰。


End file.
